Concert Fiasco
by silvermynx 17
Summary: Hey, you know i suck at summaries but here goes nothing... Shu is having a concert, Yuki's in the same state as he is, alot of kissing and a shocking reason why Yuki's acting strange... what could it be?YaoiLEMON


Concert Fiasco

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation but i sure as hell want to!

A/N: Truthfully, I've been writing stories like this since 1st year highschool but i was too embarassed and busy to post my works in the site, but now since it's already summer, i've had time to write. Hope you enjoy this story!

Chapter 1: Changed...

It was a little over 10pm, the BAD LUCK had been scheduled to perform for a humangous audience in the times square to promote their newest single, "LUST". (obviously, Shuichi's idea. lol ) Only this time, Yuki chose to join them. The band was at their trailer getting 'helping and calming words" from their 'calm' producer. Shuichi had been estatic when he found out that Yuki was joining them in a few hours. Shuichi had, then, prepared to get ready in their respective places...

In anoher side of town, knowing that they were in New York and that they were performing at midnight, Yuki had agreed to join and watch them perform since he had been in N.Y for two wks, book signing and conducting pictorials for the prestigious Vogue and other mags. And because Shuichi had whine the entire two wks on the phone about Yuki's sexcapades with a lot of dirty omen and how Yuki didn't love him and so on, annoyed by this and that fact that his publicist was a mere inches from him, he agreed. He made an excuse, saying he wanted to see why BAD LUCK was so famous. Since his public annoucement that he and Shuichi were living together and a much highly publicized statement aftera week, saying that he was just joking and that the young vocalist didn't have a place to stay, the latter took him under his wing until the singer could find a place of his own. (A/N: Yeah right! Far- Fetch, right?) Of course, that didin't do the convincing of a thousand fans but a fans day and a contest of which 3 lucky fans would go on a date with Yuki Eiri and stay in a private suite with him for 2 nights, was what had done the trick.

Yuki's POV:

"Damn, its almost eleven. That baka would probably send some police to find me... oh boy..." i thought as i drove the highway effortlessly on my new lexus car. 'Sure I had promise you that i'd be there but what do you expect? I had to to fend off those pesky fans who had wanted to fuck. ' I reherse what i was gonna say to Shuichi when i reach the concert.

After 25 mins. of driving, Yuki finally made it to his lover's concert. It was already packed with alot of people and kinky girls were already taking off their blouses when they saw Fujisaki announced something:

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, we will have a short delay since several instruments have been stolen. Hopefully, you will have patience to wait. Thank you."

"Great... and here i thought Shu's gonna strangle me." I muttered to myself as i walk towards the off-limits section of the lot.

Yuki was met by 3 armed bodyguards at the gate that led to the band's trailer bus.

"Where are you going buddy?" one of the guards asked me. I chuckled, clearly the guy didn't know who i was.

"I have an appointment with the band." i answered curtly, looking almost pissed.

"Yah2x, we've heard that a million times. Yo excuse issno good." the burly fat fart standing before the door answered.

" Don't you know who i am?" I asked before i took a pack of cigarettes.

'if they don't let me in... that baka would fry me.' i thought glumly.

"Heh? aren't you that gay guy that's living with one of the members of the band?"the third stooge asked, pointing a finger at me with his lips curled into a mocking smile.

"Hmmm... gay am i? I thought that was you? A guy reading chick's magazines? that's pathetic." i replied, blowing a chain of smoke at the guard.

"Shut up you ass!" the burly guy ordered before he tried to punch me, easily i dodge the attack but not before kicking him at the groin and puching the other guard on the face.

"You can't do that to us! We'll expose you to the public!" the guard that greeted me first threatened. I looked at him and smiled.

"As if i care. Do whatever you want... I'll just find you and..." I let it trail off as i pulled the guy who insulted me up and took the keys for the door and his gun.

"Hhe-he-ey... whatcha goin' to do with mygun?" he asked as he gripped my arm and pointed with a shakey finger at the gun i was holding.

" Nothing...yet." i said glancing at him as i opened the door and stepped in. i pointed the gun at him and smiled.

"Bang!" i said as i faked pulling the trigger.

Inside... a small figure emerged from the shadows and walked toward Yuki.

" You're here already, Eiri-san" Tohma greeted me with that smile of his. Frankly, i don't know why he's even here.

"Tohma, why are u here? Did SHE tag along too?" i asked as he stood merely two feet from me.

"Mika? No, she's in Paris, buying materials for our new house in the Bahamas. Sort of a gift for her you see..."he replied as he stared at me, his hand outstretched.

"Hmmm... I'm not a dog." I stated as i slapped his hand away.

"Are you still mad at me Eiri?" he asked. Looking at me with those eyes.

"Hn." was all that i said before i walked pass him.

"You know, you could have beaten those guys up without pulling a sweat, but you didn't." he began as he followed me to Shuichi's trailer. (Note: All the Bad Luck crew had their own trailers and stuff.)

"whatdo you mean?" i asked, rather curious with the way he said it.

"Eiri, you're not the same person i knew in New York. What happened to you?" he asked as he turned me roughly so i would look at him.

"Nothing happened to me... I'm not a criminal that you saved... i'm not a kid anymore..." I replied, looking at him with the i-don't-want-this-conversation look. I wringe my arm from his grasp and began walking again.

"E-e-Eiri, I didn't... that was not what I... look, you're acting differently..." he explained, shaking his head while walking by my side, looking at me, analyzing me like he always does.

"I'm not acting differently, this is me." i ended the conversation.

"It's Shindou- san, isn't it?" he asked after a few minutes.

"He has nothing to do with this." i replied, rather too quickly.

"I don't believe you. You would kill for Shuichi, haven't you realized that? You've done things you normally won't do." he attacked me, i could feel my anger building up and my hands clenching to fists.

"Look, you don't know who i am, don't act like you do. this is me. Shuichi isn't part of this. This discussion is over. Disappear like you always do." i said as i looked at him in the eye before i opened Shuichi's door.

"Yukiiiiii! You came! For a sec there i thought you've lost your way..." an excited shout greeted me as i entered the trailer. Shuichi was still wearing his pjs and was drinking soda. On the chair opposite to the bed was Hiro, he was drinking soda too, looking at me with those possessive eyes.

"What?"i asked looking at him while thinking, "Shuichi's predictable, but i thought there'd be a kiss."

"Who did you think i am? An idiot?You stupid baka." i bit back as i seated myself on the bar stool.

"What? No alcohol or what? are you doing here?or the other one?" Hiro asked pointing his soda at me.

"Hm... All of the above." i replied as i took Shuichi's handed beer.

"1.)We can't perform drunk, K's gonna murder us if we do, 2.)I was keeping your lover company hilst he sends out patrol guards after you. 3.)Well, i know whatcha gonna do after i leave. But make sure u hurry." he answered before he stood up and patted Shuichi's rump and letting himself out.

"Hmph!" i heard Shuichi exclaimed as his bestfriend exited the room.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I've missed you soooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch! Ne, how was our trip?Did you miss me? Ne, ne, ne, answer me!"he demanded all at the same time.

"Quit your nagging brat!" i spat at him. Putting on my irritated mask on.

"Mou!" he pouted putting his puppy dog costume and kneeling at my feet.

"Don't look at me like that you baka!"

"Demo... Yuki, have you found someone you like best than me! You have haven't you! That-th-that fan you took out to dinner the other day, wasn't it?" he assaulted me with questions that weren't true.

'Oh, sometimes i just wanna kiss you senseless.' i mused to myself as I looked at my cute uke batting his lashes at me and is now in a verge of tears.

"See! Your not even denying it! You slept with her didn't you! Was she better than me then!" he accused me, drawing my face to look at his.

"Hn... If i liked her better than you, i wouldn' be here you brat! Besides..." i trailed off as a faint blush tinge my face, trying to avoid Shuichi's gaze i shifted a little, making Shuichi rest on my lap.

"Besides what Yuki..." he purred, i looked at him and knew that he noticed my earlier show of emotion. I quickly changed the subject.

"Ahem... why was the show delayed?"

"Oh that, Fujisaki's notes were somehow misplaced and they're still looking for them. Somehow, one of the fans got in and had stolen them... i think." he said lightly leaning toward me and started lickly my neck.

"Brat, I'm in no mood right now. Where's your outlet? i wanna get started on my new novel. My publisher wants it by next month." i asked in an irritable tone as i made a move to stand.

But he clinged to me and instead of stopping, he quicklyjump on me and started nibbling on my ear, my knees bucked and i quickly landed on the floor with a loud 'Thump!"

"Gods, i've missed you sooooo uch yuki..." he purred into my ear as he nibbled on my ear and moaned sensously, grinding his crotch with mine.

I tried to move but damn... it feels so damn good, _too_ good. Shuichi's right, it's been so damn long since... fuck!

"Shu..." i groaned as i desperately searched for his mouth.

But since i didn't find his mouth, i went to his neck, slowly nibbling my way through that pale sweet flesh...

KNOCK...KNOCK...

Hearing that, Shuichi quickly stood up and waited for me to get my composture back before answering the door.

"Yes?"

"Uh...Mr. Shindou-kun, we have a problem, the sound system was broken, some of the teenagers drank beer on the wires and it accidentally burnt the fuse. It'll take about an hour before it gets fixed. Could you wait that long? The audience seemed alright 'bout it so theu're gonna fix it quickly sir. Don't worry. Um... that's all... bye." one of the runners informed Shuichi.

"Oh? Oh alright. bye.."

"Was that all?" i asked sounding a bit bored as took a sip from my beer.

"Yup...so...wat are we gonna do for the next hour... ne, yuki-KUN?" he asked seductively, or at least trying to sound seductive as he coyly approached me.

I pursed my lips as he began undoing he shirt...

This is gonna be one hell of an hour... i thought, smiling at myself... As i close the door and prep myself for sumting more enjoyable...

A/N: Please review before i continue! I know this sucks but hey, its my first time to actually post this thing... but hey, be patient, chap 2 will follow with more lemon... : )


End file.
